


Balance

by black07angel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Element switch, Fire, Freeform, Gen, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black07angel/pseuds/black07angel
Summary: Freeform Zutara
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 16





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer. I do not own ATLA.

_**Fire.** _

She is fire. Passionate and all-consuming. Her temper and rage are uncontrollable. But there is also a quiet and comforting warmth to her.

Like wild fire or forest fire, she razes the world. Like campfire or hearth fire, she gives light and warmth.

Her love is fire.

* * *

_**Water.** _

He is water. Calm and collected. Like still waters, tranquil and deep. His presence is a soothing balm, encompassing, healing.

Like the ocean and the storm, his ferocity equals a tempest. Drowning all who stand against him.

His being is water.

* * *

_**Balance.** _

Fire and water will not balance. If not careful, they will snuff each other out.

But both of them have grown. They know the dance. They have sacrificed and lost. This time, they know how to balance the scales.


End file.
